Naruto The Terror Of Death V2
by granasaber master
Summary: A power awakens in Naruto during the mission to wave, the nations themselves tremble at the second coming of Death. Rewrite.
1. A New Terror Of Death Rises

**Naruto: The Terror Of Death V2**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Terror Of Death Rises**

An: Hi this is Granasaber master bringing you the rewrite of my story Naruto the terror of death, I chose to do this because I got to a point where my story was a little confusing to me along with a roadblock in my creativity, So here is the story yet again the rookies are 16 and team Gai are 17.

" Human Talking."

' Human thought.'

" **Demon/ empowered person/ higher being speech."**

**' Demon/ empowered person/ higher being thought.'**

" Jutsu/spells/skill triggers."

" YELLING!"

*Sound effects*

Disclaimer: I Granasaber master do not own Naruto nor do I own the .Dot hack franchise there are you happy you blood sucking lawyers.

*****Snikt*

Was the sound the dozens of Senbon made as they entered the body of the young blond teen, looking around the teen's gaze fell on one of two other people contained within the dome of ice mirrors. The person that the young man's gaze fell on was a teenager that seemed to be around 16 years of age, the person has black done up in a odd hair style that resembles a rear end of a duck. The dark haired teen has a pale complexion that is a stark contrast to his to black hair and eyes, the teen stands at a modest 5'6 in height while being neither skinny nor overly large. He wears a pair of blue ninja sandals with white shorts and dark blue shirt with a red and white fan symbol on the back, this is Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha.

The other person in the dome was shorter then the dark teen reaching a height of 5'1, from the way this person dressed it is nearly impossible to tell their gender. They wore a green striped turtle neck sweater with a matching kimono and skirt, the kimono has white edges with green obi around the middle. On their feet are green ninja sandals, the persons face is hidden by a white mask with red markings on it. The masked ninja's black hair is done up in to a bun with a long bang framing either side of the mask, this is Haku the fake hunter nin that sides with Zabuza.

Even with the mask one could tell that Haku's face held a look of pure shock, she had been sure that the person the Senbon had struck was the Uchiha. But instead of the dark Gennin being pierced it was instead the sunny and sweet blond Shin-obi that she had befriend when they had met in the forest a few days earlier. From the shock the boy's face it was easy to see that it was not his idea, Haku looked to the blond teammate seeing the teen looking back at her where she sat in the mirror.

The blond himself looked at his teammate with wide eyes filled with confusion when he saw the look of determination on Sasuke's face. The injured blonde stood from his hunched over stance to his full height of an unimpressive 5'5, the blond teen wore a loose and baggy orange and black jumpsuit that hid his skinny frame. Drawing back we can see as his eye's turn toward his teammate the blue orbs normally filled with energy are now slightly glassed over, his hair is a bright sunny blond that spikes in many directions seemly uncontrolled. On his forehead is a slightly battered Konoha Hai-ate on his cheeks are the six marks that show him as what many fear, this is Naruto Uzumaki the last of his clan and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto body shakes as he turns to face Sasuke with his breathe becoming labored he forces out a question " Why Sasuke?" his voice almost a whisper. A second later as if his strings were cut Naruto went limp and fell to his knees then on to his face, his forehead making a audible thunk against the hard planks off the unfinished bridge.

The apprentice of the missing nin Zabuza chilled her heart as she watched the blond fall in sight of his uncaring teammate, Haku had been trained to know nearly everything about the human body, seeing where the blond had been hit by the needles she knew that the area's were fatal. Where she aimed at the Uchiha would have incapacitated the taller teen but because of the differences in height and stance there was no use the blond would die soon. The side of her that was kind and gentle wanted to weep for the person who understood her pain, the side that was what Zabuza trained her to be the cold and merciless killer knew that a job must be done and revenge to be had.

" Why did you do that?" Her voice colder then the ice she wielded.

Sasuke turned to regard her with his trademark smirk on his lips " Why did I Kawarimi(Replacement) with the dobe?" all he got was unseen narrowing of the masked nins eyes in answer "Hn it's simple I am an avenger my mission is to kill the person who destroyed my clan and restore it to our former glory. And for that I need power, and anyone who gets in my way will be taken care of and as for the dobe he was there plus no one will care that he's gone." all of this was said in a tone that screamed ' I am superior'.

Haku looked at the Gennin in front of her and was disgusted with him to betray a true ally was unforgivable " I am sorry then Uchiha but this is where your mission ends." her tone cold as the arctic tundra as the ice user popped four senbon between her fingers.

Before the battle could begin anew the combatants were stopped by a pulse of power form off to the side of them, the pulse sent a chill up the two's spines from the shear strength of it along with feeling of terror that welled up in their subconscious. Turning their heads towards where the power had come from the two felt a second pulse this time they saw where had come from, the power had come from the downed blond, a third pulse along with a flash of red around the blond that made his arms and legs twitch.

Then the impossible happened after the third pulse the suppose to be dead Naruto stood back up like a zombie, when fully stood up teenager did this a fourth pulse burst forth the resulting shock wave blew the mist outwards. The two Shin-obi then saw that black and red energy started to arc over the teen along with dark red runes flickered over him, as this was happening the feeling of dread grew from within them.

As the black and red energy grew in size the runes that hovered an inch or so above his skin started to stabilize forming what looked like armor with two curved horns coming from his head, the senbon that still pierced his body rattled from the shear force around him as the very air swirled about him. Both the runes and the energy reach their peak as the runes glowed until the light was blinding and the energy covered Naruto, the blond Gennin threw back his head and let loose a horrible howl of pain.

" AAAAAAA**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

When this happened the senbon that remained in his body shot out at bullet like speed going through the mirrors in their way, the black energy burst from his body sending out a shock wave that blew the mist from the bridge in hurricane force winds along with cracking the mirror dome. The energy formed a tower of the same that large enough to be seen across the island of Nami, when the reaches the top of dome it punches through it like glass, those watching the tower could see a figure almost as large as the tower roar into the heavens mixing with Naruto's screams. The figure is made of the same energy as the tower it's out line stands out with a scythe, two curved horns and three circles in a triangle on it's face.

A few minutes before with Kakashi and Zabuza.

On the other side of the unfinished bridge two men clash in battle amidst the heavy fog, one of these men had sliver hair that stood up in a messy tower. He stood at 5'11 and is rather lanky, he wears a standard blue and green Konoha Jonin uniform with a blue face mask covering the bottom of his face. His Hai-ate was across his forehead different from his normal look of it down over his left eye, with the head bands position you could see his mismatched eyes with his right being a steely gray and the other blood red with three black tomoes around the pupil. This is Kakashi Hakate the Sensei of Gennin Team 7.

The other man is slightly taller at an even 6'0 with a noticeably larger and stronger build. The man wears a black sleeveless shirt with gray striped pant and black sandals, across his chest is a leather strap that leads to the holder for a massive one sided Zanbatou that is shaped like a cleaver. The lower half of his face is wrapped up in white bandages, his slashed Kiri headband was tilted slightly on his forehead right under his black spiky hair. This Zabuza Momochi a missing nin from Kiri and former Seven swordsmen of the mist.

The two Elder ninja seemed to be playing a deadly game of hide and seek in the thick mist, Kakashi could barely see in it while Zabuza used a technique that allows him to move silently. Kakashi had been wounded a few times in the battle but the last major one was on purpose for a trap, he was about to bring out the scroll for his technique but before he could he felt a small yet powerful pulse of foreign energy emanate from where Naruto and Sasuke were.

Both men eye's snapped to where the odd power was coming from, while the two weren't sensors they could tell it wasn't from the three that were over there. As the pulses increased in frequency and power the two men started to worry about their students being near something able to generate that much power, until the pulse stop and power stabilizes to a constant flow was when they heard it.

" AAAAAAAA**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A scream accompanied by a burst of the power so forceful that it blew away all of the mist surrounding them, a pit of dread grew in Kakashi as he listened to the scream recognizing it even as distorted as it was as his blond student Naruto.

Forgetting about the battle the two were in the Jonin rushed towards where the dome of mirrors once stood, when they arrived the two saw Sasuke and Haku standing a few feet away from each other and about five feet in front of the maelstrom of black energy.

Kakashi stood in front of the swirling mass of black chakra, he could hear Naruto's screams of pain mix with the roar of the figure that seemingly hovered in storm. Grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders and turning him to face Kakashi was almost yelling " Sasuke what the hell happened?" asked the frantic Sensei who was not calm since hearing the screams of your student and not being able to do anything about it did that.

The dark haired teen was stunned by the sight in front of him and could barely mutter out " The dobe he -" trailing off as he looked at the black tower.

Zabuza was getting a more accurate story since Haku was more collected then Sasuke, he was honestly surprised by the information he got he knew that Konoha preached the whole teamwork and loyalty thing. To find one who basically stabbed his teammate in the back was deplorable, even he the ' Demon of the mist' didn't do that to the people your supposed to trust unless they tried it first.

Away from where the dome were two people, was is a young girl the other is an elderly man. The girl has bright pink hair with a red Konoha headband tied up so it rested in her hair, she has light green eyes and fair skin tone that was paler than usual. The teen wore a red Chinese dress with with black bike shorts, she wasn't very impressive looking as she only stood at 5'2. This is Sakura Haruno the sole Kunochi of team seven, the girl was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane because of the power rolling off the bridge. She was as white as a sheet and gripping a kunai hard enough for her knuckles to pop.

The other person next to the girl was better off than her, it is an older man seemingly in his 60's with gray hair and a deep tan. He wears a gray sleeveless shirt and tan pants held up by a rope belt, his face has a gray beard and glasses, he stands at 5'10 slightly out of shape for his age. This is Tazuna Team 7's client and the creator of this bridge.

Back with the Jonins Kakashi was getting frustrated with the lack of answers he was getting from Sasuke about this but he one thing for sure that this wasn't the Kyuubi, the feeling he got from the energy was different from what he remembered of the beast having blood lust and instinctive terror. But this made him become filled with dread and a fear that he had only felt once before when he faced almost certain death.

Breaking out his thoughts when he saw out of the corner of his eye that the tower of black energy began to recede, as the black mass shrunk the observers could see a figure standing in the center.

As the last bit of the black energy dissipates from around the person the Shin-obi see them clearly, the figure is clearly male. He stands at a descent height of 5'9 with his frame lithe and speedy, the persons hair is a sliver/white that spikes out in every direction. The white haired teen is wearing a black top with three belts going across diagonally across his chest, the top has no sleeves revealing his shoulders that bare a strange red marking, the top also leaves the midriff bare showing off red marking similar to the ones on the shoulders. The male has black fingerless gloves made from the same material as his shirt, the gloves have a half inch thick metal bad at the wrist, connected the glove is a black sleeve with red highlights that go up the arm to just below the marking on his shoulder. His pants are also black with red highlights that lead down to boots with the same pattern. Looking back up at his face he has his eyes closed, the lower half of the face is hidden by a black mask like Kakashi right above the top of the mask are a pair of red tattoos in the shape of lightning blots that go from the bottom of each eye to right above the mask. The gathered nin spy a rectangular piece of metal attached to the raised collar of the top, they see it is marked with the Konoha symbol.(Haseo's 1st form but with Naruto's hair style.)

Kakashi and the missing ninja ready them selves in case the person was a hostile, the teen gave off a groan as he opened his eyes revealing deep red orbs, he clutched his head.

" Ugh my fucking head feels like Teuchi-jiji took his rolling pin to it." grumbled out the red eyed teen.

The sliver haired Sensei of team 7 visible eye widened at the voice, he recognized it as Naruto's even tho it was slightly deeper but the reference to the ramen chef clinched it. The person standing before them was Naruto Uzumaki being his almost exact opposite, instead of having blond hair and wearing blinding orange he now wore almost all black and has white hair.

" Naruto?" he asks trying to keep calm.

The teens gaze shifted to the other silver haired person " Eh yeah it's me Kakashi-sensei who did you think it was?" said Naruto as he walked forward stumbling slightly as a tingle ran through him from what ever the hell happened to make his memory blank for the last couple a minutes.

When Naruto stood in front of his sensei he quirked an eyebrow " Sensei didn't you use to be taller?" asked Naruto his mind still fuzzy as he almost looked the older man in his eye normally he only came up around his shoulder.

Sighing he knew his student hadn't realized that he had changed physically " Naruto I'm the same height your the one whose changed." he points at his student's changed body.

Naruto's eye's bugged out when he looked down as his brain threw off the fuzzy feeling to go into overdrive trying to process what he is seeing. Instead of his normal orange jumpsuit with black patches he now had entirely black clothes made of something similar to leather that showed off his midriff, Naruto's mind raced trying to remember the last couple of minutes but their wasn't much. All he remember was a good deal of pain a smug looking Sasuke which was never good in his opinion, after that was when things get even fuzzier all he got was a shit load of pain screaming and the color black with a little bit of red in it. Beyond that there was nothing.

Looking to his Sensei with a panicked looked in his eyes " Kakashi-Sensei what happened to me?" yelled the now sliver haired teen as he tried not to freak out.

Looking at his student with his one eye( he had pulled down the his head band)in a deadpanned expression " I was hoping you could tell me that Naruto?".

Laughing nervously scratched the back of his head while from what Kakashi guessed smiling since he could not see Naruto's mouth " Hehheh not really Sensei I don't remember much beyond a lot of pain, what I do remember is just pretty fuzzy.". Naruto knew more then he was letting on and Kakashi-sensei probably knew that too, but even if he told him all of it the story was baseless and lacked prof.

Kakashi's one eye bore into Naruto's two, the sliver haired man knew that his student hadn't told him everything but he was sure that it was for a good reason so he wouldn't press him.

Off to the side Sauske was still in shock from what he saw, when he had used the dobe in a kawarimi he was sure he had been dead but then it had happened. The dobe had gotten back up and then unleashed an energy that still sent chills up his spine, when Naruto had come out of the black tower he had changed he felt more powerful. Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists as he seethed wondering how the dobe got that power.

The Konoha Nins thoughts were interrupted by the rough voice of Zabuza " Well now the interruption is over I guess that we can start where we left off." said the Demon of the Mist, the Leaf nins gaze snapped to see the man gripping his sword while his partner stood slightly behind him with four Senbon between their fingers.

In a flash Kakashi had drawn a kunai in his right hand and had his left was ready to reveal his Sharingan eye, while the two Gennin had fallen into rough taijutsu stances.

Before either side could make a move they were interrupted by a slow mocking clap from the unfinished part of the bridge, the last part of the mist that wasn't blown away by the tower parted to reveal a large crowd of men standing at the end.

At the head of the crowd was a short man with gray hair, he wore a black business suit with white cast on his right arm. This is Gato the president of Gato Industries and the biggest slime ball this side rice country, at his back was a small army of thugs and mercenaries armed with various tools of death.

Gato stops his clapping with a sneer on his face " So this is all the Feared Demon of the mist is capable of? Pathetic!".

A near feral growl escaped Zabuza's throat as he glared at the midget businessman and his thug army " What the hell are you doing here Gato!" shouted the swordsman as he gripped his Zanbato's handle tighter since he had a pretty fair idea of why he was there.

The sneer on the white haired man became more pronounced " I here because you and your bitch failed to do one simple thing, to kill the bridge builder. Instead you get stopped by some scarecrow and a bunch of brat's!" a sharp bark of laughter later " But it might be for the best since I wasn't going to pay you in the first place, and I can hire all these men for a fraction of the price plus your bounty along with getting to teach that little bitch a lesson." said Gato as he showed his cast along with a leer at the masked hunter nin.

That got an immediate reaction from Zabuza who was near frothing at the mouth from the last comment, it also got a reaction from Naruto while many called Naruto stupid that was untrue. He wasn't book smart he was more a practical person, he knew what the troll meant even though they may be enemies no one deserved that!

Zabuza turned his head towards Kakashi " Guess this means the contracts off the old man eh Hakate?" all he got in response was curt nod while the man drew a kunai.

Tilting his head towards the other masked Jonin " I guess this means that we should join forces... for now." the sensei of team 7 turned to the two of his students there with him " Naruto Sasuke are you two ready?".

The last Uchiha nodded but Naruto spoke " Yeah Sensei but I kinda need some Kunai since mine disappeared." to emphasize his statement Naruto patted his legs where his holsters had been. Rolling his eyes Sasuke withdrew two of his and tossed them to the former blond who caught one in either hand in a reverse grip.

The Shin-obi had turned back to the mercenary army who had begun to charge at them, without a visible signal the two Jonin jumped in front of their students and begun to flash through a string of hand seals.

When the two finished the last seal they called out in unison " Suiton:Suiryudan!"(Water release:Water Dragon Bullet).

From either side of bridge a large eastern dragons made of water rose up and shot forward at the charging men, when Gato mercenaries saw this they tried to run but it was too late as the massive amount of water slammed into the force.

From the force and amount of water that had hit them over 60% of the men had been washed away if not out right killed, those that remained had no time to recover as the ninja had used the attack to close the distance.

Zabuza hit the group as a whirlwind of steel and flying limbs as he used his sword to rip the merc's to shreds, as the opposite to the mad swordsman Kakashi cut down the hired swords with precision. The false hunter danced around her opponents strike them with her senbon in pressure point rendering them useless, Sasuke was less gentle about it breaking bone and slashing with his kunai.

Over with his opponents Naruto was struggling with them just barely dodging a slash, Naruto the reason he was having so much trouble moving correctly. The reason was his sudden ' Growth spurt ' had made his center of gravity shift and he wasn't used to having his limbs be so long.

Naruto had just barely avoided a sword swing by leaning backward the only problem was that had over balanced him making him fall on his butt. The sliver haired teen only had time to see the same merc that had swung at him before in a over head swing half way finished, all he time to do was throw his left forearm in a block and hope that could at deflect the blow.

*Ting*

The black clad ninja's eyes shot wide at the sound only to see the improbable, there was the sword that was sure was sharp enough and had enough force to cut through normal leather had been stopped by by his black glove. Only hesitating a second while the mercenary stared wide eyed at the sight of a leather covered forearm blocking his overhead sword swing, Naruto went low..

*Wham*

" Ahhhh!"

By donkey kicking the man in the balls making him double over holding his package, before the man could even register it Naruto flipped to his feet and drawing back his foot for a field goal. The kick connects with enough force to actually lift the man off his feet about two inches along with a audible crack from his jaw.

The teen heard a rush of foot steps behind him spinning around to see a man with pole arm rushing at him, he's too close to dodge so acting out instinct the Jinchuriki flips the kunai in his hands in normal hold and brings up to block. Just as the attack is about connect with his block Naruto feels a pulse from deep inside him that flows up his hands and out into the kunai, the mutli-purpose knives glow black with red outlines for but a moment. When the pole arm struck the block the red eyed teen no longer held a pair of kunai.

Instead of the small knives Naruto know held a pair of what he thought could be short swords, the weapons were curved much like a kodachi but that was where the similarities ended. The handles were a little longer then his hands as he gripped them and looked to be made from a dull bronze, the blade part was odd to say the least as it was made up of bronze raised parts with black indents. Along the 'edge' of the blade was several inch long blades that were curved along sword that came out of the bronze parts.(If the description wasn't enough there is link on my profile.)

' Man today I just keep getting curve balls.' thought the Konoha ninja as he pushed back against the wooden haft of his enemies weapon.

Naruto pushed back the Merc with his blades as he suddenly got inspiration, he locked the pole between two of the blades and pulled.

The bronze blade cut through the hardened wood easily removing the head of the weapon, as quick as lightning Naruto reverses the grip on the weapon in his right hand bringing it down diagonally right through the man's throat.

The man immediately drops the remains of the weapon to clutch his throat choking, the Gennin can easily tell that he had cut through both the wind pipe and femoral artery he's dead. Naruto watches as the man finally falls to his back dead and unmoving.

The last Uzumaki barely notices as the battle has all but ended, the mercenaries lay dead most of the remaining ones had been taken care of by the Jonin a few Zabuza's partner and even two for Sasuke and himself.

At the end of the bridge he can see Zabuza purposely striding down towards Gato with his massive clever in, Gato is on his back crab walking way from the ex-mist nin begging for his life as a growing wet spot spread across his pants.

The Demon of the Mist ignores the man's pleas and promises of riches, women and land, the Seven swordsman just hefts his sword on to his shoulder with one hand while the other pulls the bandages off his face to reveal a blood thirsty smile with pointy teeth. In one swift movement the decapitating sword claims another head as the people of wave arrive to see their tormenter slain.

As the adrenaline stops rushing through his system the reality of the situation hits him, he had killed someone he looks down at the weapon that still had the blood on it. His breath came in short pants and his heart rate shot up while black had creeped in the edges of his vision.

Before he could any further Naruto was hit with rather hard slap across the face, snapping out his panic attack Naruto saw the person that had slapped him was a person had not expected to see in this place.

"Haku?"

There in front him was Haku dressed in the hunter nin's green Kimono with the white mask in her hand her brown eyes staring into his red, his mind was a whirl but only one thought came out.

" Your the Hunter nin?".

" Yes I am and sorry about the slap." said the ice user as she shifted nervously.

Rubbing his cheek and chuckling " Don't worry about it I kinda needed it anyway." said the black clad nin as his eyes begun to droop " I just need to ask one question because I am physically and mentally drained.".

" Okay whats the question?"

" When we first met in the forest you said that you were a boy is that true or were you just trying to hide that your a girl?".

Haku blushed at the question almost putting a certain Hyuga girl to shame " Well I am actually a girl I just had to it hide just in case.".

Nodding his head Naruto responded " That's good that makes it less confusing well then good night!" the teens eyes shut as he fell forward only to be caught by Haku, since the girl was a good 8 inches shorter then him she staggered under the sudden increase in weight. This left this his arms over hanging over her shoulders and his head resting against her neck, this caused her to blush as when Naruto unconsciously snuggled against her neck.

Off to the side Kakashi mentally giggled to himself at least with Naruto around it never got boring.

Chapter 1 end

AN:Yayy I have finally finished the first chapter of the rewrite, did I well is this better then the original if so tell me in a review, if I messed some how like grammar or you thought a part of this could use more work leave a review with constructive criticism no flames.

And if any of you are wondering I did barrow the part where Naruto changes the kunai into the twin blades from some where else so I don't own that either. Now if some one can tell me where it's from they get a cookie but if they tell me the specific place they get two. I'll even give you a hint it's not an anime but it is from japan.

And the Harem members will be told next chapter but feel free to suggest ones but I want a good reason and not just because she's hot.

And last but not least check out my profile for some challenges that I made up but I don't feel it would fit my style, and any one that wishes to take one up just tell me when you post it I would really enjoy reading it.

Well see ya next chapter.


	2. First Steps Forward

**Naruto The Terror Of Death V2**

**Chapter 2**

**First Steps Forward**

An: Hi there people again not much to say here in the authors note but thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter.

"Normal speech."

'Normal thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon/empowered person speech."**

**'Demon/Boss summon/empowered person thoughts.'**

"Jutsu/Spells/Skill tiggers!"

"YELLING!"

*Soundeffects*

Disclaimer:I Granasaber master do not own the copyrighted material of Naruto nor do I own the .hack series.

It had been nearly a week since the battle on the bridge against Gato and his thugs, over the week the group had healed the various injures they had gained from the battle. While his injures had healed easily Naruto had another problem entirely, the problem was his sudden growth spurt from the strange energy that had changed him.

For the first two days Naruto had stumbled tripped and run into various things all over the village, now most people had thought this was him being clumsy but not Kakashi and Zabuza they saw it for what it was. The sudden growth had lengthened his limbs and shifted his center of gravity making harder tomove correctly, the answer to this was training from hell, Kakashi made Naruto practice until he dropped and with his stamina that was well he was there until the twilight.

Beyond learning just how sadistic the Jonin could be Naruto had at least gotten back to where he had been before the change.

So we find the now slivered haired nin sitting on the roof of Tazuna's home gazing at the setting sun reflecting back on the events of the week. The first thought that entered his head was that he had killed on the bridge, at the time he had been too hyped up to really think about it but after he had woken up after passing out Kakashi had talked to him and Sasuke who also had killed about it. He accepted that he had done it but also that he did not enjoy it that was a big thing, Sasuke had remained nearly unaffected by the act which scared him.

Another thing on his mind was about Sasuke, while Naruto's memories of what happened on the bridge were fuzzy a few days afterward. But now they had more clarity Sasuke had used him to save himself, Naruto's mind was at war with it's self on one hand he knew what Sasuke had done but on the other hand he thought that no Konoha Shinobi would do that. He knew that even if he told other of this it wouldn't end well, he knew that the old man would believe him and maybe Kakashi-Sensei if he got proof. But other then that no one would believe him, he didn't have proof plus who would take the village's outcast's word over the prince's. Even if Haku testified about it the testimony would be thrown out because she was an outsider, thinking about that problem gave him a headache so he moved on.

He was also thinking about Haku, when he was around her he got this weird feeling that he couldn't identify. Oh sure had felt something similar like around Ayame-Neechan but different like the flavor of pork ramen was different from chicken ramen. Another thing that had changed was he felt that he was drifting away from his team and not just Sasuke but Sakura to, this coincided with time spent with Haku. Like when he tried hanging out with Sakura being nice and cheering her up from Sasuke turning her down instead of returning it she insulted him and belittled him, while he did spend time with Haku who took time to talk to him and was nice tho for some reason she did blush when he told her she was pretty he would never understand girls.

He also thought about the strange power had awoken on the bridge, he wasn't sure but it might have something to do with when he got hit with the senbon. When that had happened Naruto had still been conscious until the end, while Sasuke and Haku talked he had felt his heart slow down until the life giving organ stopped just for 10 seconds, he had died just for a little while. The power had changed him not just that he had grown but other things, like all his scars had vanished, in each place the skin looked to be new and unbroken. He also experimented with some of his new abilities, he could now change any small bladed object among other things into a wicked looking dagger. He had practiced with the weapon the thing was stronger then it looked and stronger then what he changed, then there was clothes they weren't normal, they had stopped a blade that should have cut through the leather looking material but didn't. The stuff was stronger then normal and if it did get damaged the clothing would repair it's self plus it doesn't stain or get dirty that would cut down on his clothing bill, he had asked Kakashi and Zabuza if they had ever heard about this their answer was a big nope.

The former blond sighed at the thoughts running through his head as he watched the sun set, life used to be a lot less complicated before he knew of the Kyubi. Naruto was so deep in thought that he was unable hear a person walking up behind him until they spoke.

" Naruto-san what are doing up here?" came a soft voice from behind the red eyed teen.

Needless to say this surprised the Gennin almost making him jump off the edge of the roof, luckily Naruto was able to catch himself before he fell. Turning to see who had sneaked up on him when he did he heard an odd sound of a boom like a misfiring engine, there before him was none other then Haku in her pink dress that she had worn when they first met. The older girl had also let her hair down and was wearing the choker around her neck, Haku had also unbound her chest to show that she had a good sized chest of a mid C-cup not that he was looking!

Haku giggled at the boy's expression when he looked at her, he so innocent that what made her interested in him. His kind nature was very rare in the life of Shinobi but that did not make him weak as many would claim but instead gave him strength to fight for his precocious people and it didn't hurt that he cute either.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Asked Haku in false in innocence already knowing why Naruto had frozen.

This snapped the silver haired teen out of his brain misfire " No Haku nothings wrong." Said Naruto with a slight stutter damn it he talking like that Hinata girl.

Giggling again the ice user looked at the blond "So what are you doing up here up here Naruto thinking?" asked the black haired girl as she sat down next the boy.

Looking back out across the bay he answered "Yeah am thinking about what happened last week on the bridge." his voice had a sadness conveyed by his eyes.

Haku automatically knew what the Gennin was talking about " Yes that so what will you do about it report it to the Hokage or council?"her voice showing concern for him know that he must be hurting from Sasuke doing that him.

Naruto shook his head sighing at her question "No I won't because no body will believe me." stated the red eyed youth.

Raising an eyebrow Haku looked at the object of her affection in confusion "Why not I can testify about what I saw for proof.".

His eye's flick to her for a second but then resumes looking across the water " Because even if I give them my side AND have you give your it would just be thrown out because your a outsider and not many people on the ruling council like me very much." Said the teen understating the fact of many of the councilors down right hated him.

Gaining a hard look in his eye's Naruto looked her right in the eye and told "But that doesn't mean that am gonna let this go but with out any hard evidence I can't bring it up and lose any creditability, Sasuke will slip up again then I will make sure he pays for it." Naruto said this with such passion that Haku was sure that he would do just that.

Breaking away from the thoughts of his team mates betrayal " So Naruto-kun have you figured out what caused this change." she said while gesturing at his new look.

Getting an embarrassed chuckle while scratching his cheek " Sort of, I have this theory that when the senbon hit me that I kinda …. died I felt my heart stop then this strange energy fill me." Naruto tried to break this to the girl lightly hoping that she didn't think it was her fault.

Haku's eye's widened hearing this she began to apologize " Naruto I am so sorr-" that was as far as she got before Naruto interrupted her.

" Haku it wasn't your fault it was the teme's for pulling that Kawarimi with me so don't go blaming yourself." Naruto said not wanting the older girl felling guilty.

Smiling to herself Haku was thankful for his kind words " Thank you Naruto-kun tho I think it's time for us to get back down stairs or Zabuza-sama might get the wrong idea of what we are doing up here."a teasing tone in her voice as she winked at the black clad teen.

Naruto for his part shivered at the thought of making Zabuza angry, the could be scary when he wanted to be oh hell he was scary when he wasn't trying. With that Haku grabbed his arm and pulling him along with her.

_One week later_

The bridge had taken another week to complete even with the extra man power and materials, the entire village had shown up to see off the Shinobi that had saved their home.

Standing to one side was the wave villagers and on the other was Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku, off to the side was Tazuna's family saying good to the ninja that had saved their country.

"I'll miss you Nii-san." said Inari as he held back tears as he said his good byes to the person that shown him hero did exist.

"Don't worry Inari will see each other again." Naruto said as he gave the boy an eye smile because he was wearing his mask and mussing up his hair.

After several good bye's from the happy villagers the Shinobi were the first to cross the finished bridge that connected wave to the mainland. It would be months before they would learn that the bridge had been named after the person who villagers considered their national hero, and so the storm of change began with The Great Naruto Bridge.

Back with the ninja the dynamics of the group had reverted back to near normal, with Sasuke being distant with the team and Sakura pestering the dark teen for attention and dates, Kakashi reading his Icha Icha paradise book with Zabuza reading his spare since he hadn't picked up the newest release, and finally with Naruto talking to Haku about the village.

It had taken five days to make it back to Konoha at the civilian pace they had been forced to take because technically Zabuza and Haku being their prisoners.

As the 6 Shinobi reached the gates of the village the two Chunin guards that maned the post snapped to attention when they saw them coming but their eyes widened at who the team had with them.

Izumo and Kotetsu gulped as got a good look at Zabuza Momochi as he walked with team 7 having his hands bound and disarmed as was standard procedure, since Haku wasn't registered Shinobi she was aloud to free but without her weapons. Since the team didn't have any sealing scroll's on them for Zabuza's sword one of them had to carry it, Kakashi had to have his hands free so it was passed down to the Gennin, with Sakura not being strong enough to carry it and Sasuke giving it 'Hnn' the duty was passed to Naruto.

Breaking out their surprise Izumo stepped forward stopping the procession " Kakashi welcome back and why the hell did you bring back an A-rank missing nin and two unknown persons?" asks one half of the eternal Chunin duo as his gaze swept over them.

This caused Kakashi to blink in confusion at the man not realizing who he talking about 'Two but theirs only Haku that is unknown …. unless he's talking about-' his thought cut off as he turned to the teen in question. The team had become so used to Naruto's new appearance that they had forgotten about that, but he had changed radically since he had left the village.

Turning to the Chunin guard and scratched the back of his head while giving the man an eye smile " Well the thing is that person over there with the silver hair." he says pointing at Naruto " That is Naruto.".

The two mid level ninja as one turn to see the taller then average teen with silver hair red eyes that is wearing black and break out in a laugh fit, the first one to recover was Kotetsu " Ha that he was ha good one Kakashi but we both Naruto is a short blond kid with blues and obsession with the color orange." said the man describing their favorite blond prankster.

During his description Naruto's right eye brow started to twitch at each word used while he was gripping Kubikiribocho(Decapitating carving knife) ' I'll show those bastard's whose short!'.

Seeing that students infamous temper was about to be unleashed he cut it off at the pass " Well it is him he just went through some changes but since you won't take my word for it and his id is useless how about something only Naruto would know." with that he stepped back to reveal the teen with a look in his eye that promised pain.

Walking up the two older Shinobi reached into a spare pouch he had left at Tazuna's home at bridge battle with some leverage inside "Well the two won't believe I am me huh what if I show you this!" said Naruto as he with drew two photos and showed them to the Chunin.

" First we have Kotetsu who secretly is informant for Jaraiya of the Sannin." he whispers so only he and the two Chunin and Kakashi can hear him " But not for what most would think he sells the old perv picture of the Kunochi changing for the man's Icha Icha novels I wonder what they would do to you if they found out." this caused the bandage wearing man to break out in cold sweat, the photo showing Kotetsu with Jaraiya giving him folder of pictures of naked female ninja.

Moving on to Izumo Naruto showed him the second picture " And lets not forget you Izumo that own a matching bra and panties that came from Kurenai Yuhi which you picked up in pantie raid two years ago." Holding up a picture with Izumo holding a matching pair of red lace underwear in his apartment, the bandana wearing Chunin was now copying his friend in a cold sweat because if those things got out they'd be lucky to be still in possession of their balls cause the women would fucking castrate them.

To reveal his one remaining feature he pulled down the face mask to show his whisker marks along with his foxy smile " So am I me or not?" asked the teen in polite tone.

"Yeah your Naruto alright cause there are only two people evil enough to use those things in this village." Said Kotetsu in shaky voice " And you are sure as hell aren't Anko, but that means your Naruto go please.".

With that the Shinobi headed towards the Hokage's tower to alert the old man to their arrival.

While they were walking through the streets several of the passers by were beginning stare at him then look at Kakashi as if tiring to find a connection.

When they had finally reached the tower several rumors had been started about Kakashi having a child out of wedlock and having him raised out side of the village.

Upon entering the Hokage tower the team was made to wait 15 minutes to see their leader.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk signing a massive amount of paper work that sat on his desk, the elderly man was grumbling about paper work wishing for something to happen so he can get out of doing it if only an hour.

"Hokage-sama." came the voice of his secretary through the intercom on desk.

Pressing the button to respond " Yes Lin-san what is it?".

"Gennin team 7 has arrived sir and there has been complications to the mission sir should I send them in?"

Apparently it ask and thou shalt receive today "Yes send them in."

Turning his gaze to the opening door that revealed team 7, as he looked them over seeing the only thing wrong was a little dirt on them but nothing major yet. As he moved down on the line he noticed someone he recognized as Zabuza Momochi with his hands bound indicating him a prisoner, next to him was a young girl dressed in green kimono. So far he noticed a lack of Naruto putting him on alert, when he reached the end he saw something that made him nearly lose control of his bowels.

At the end of the line was above average in height teenager with a massive sword strapped to his back, dressed all in black with red highlights with a face mask with silvery/white hair in spikes and red eyes. It was a face that he hadn't seen in over four decades and had thought he never see again.

" Yo Jiji."spoke the teen in familiar voice with the same tone but a little deeper since he had last heard it.

Eye's widening at voice coming from the person in front of him "Naruto?" he asked uncertain of if this was the same boy.

In response to the question the red eyed teen pulled down the face mask to show a smile that was unmistakable along with the defining whisker marks on his cheeks " Yeah it's me man Jiji your the first one that guessed it on the first try.".

Groaning in defeat as Sarutobi sunk back into his chair rubbing his temples trying in vain to stave off a headache while looking at the changed teen who caused it ' Can't you ever be just for once simple Naruto.' thought the Hokage as he readied himself the on coming migraine.

Chapter 2 end.

An:I know little shorter than usual but this wasn't meant to be a very big one any way, so things between team 7 are more strained then normal and Naruto has began to sort out his feelings about the various things in his lifewhat couls this lead to.

But enough on this I have picked the members of the harem, but first I wish to explain things first the harem doesn't mean they will all end up with him it means these are the girls that will chase the former blond and they are-

Pi, Ouka, Alkaid, FemHaku,Anko plus one more.

There are the girls so far I need one more girl for the list so give it to me but there are some rules such as. 1:It needs to be a Naruto girl since I want it to be three from each series 2:NO Sakura(Dislike her greatly) NO Ino( Not my favorite) No Hinata(I do enjoy a well written one of this type but can't write her myself.)3: Give me a real reason beyond that she's hot. Other than that go crazy but only one more.

My Challenge:

Btvs/Kamen rider Agito

Challenge:What if Xander had a seed of Agito inside of him and it started to awaken.

Rules:

1:The time line for this is just after the Halloween episode for Buffy and some where around the middle for agito.

2:You can have Xander be a normal Agito, a Gill's or even an original Agito that you create.

3:Before you have Xander transform he must display some form of special power like telekinesis or healing as a precursor to his powers like when he brought buffy back to like with them after the fight with the master.

4:If you so choose to you can have a Agito from the series show up to be a mentor to Xander.

If anyone wishes to take this challenge contact me though my profile other then that read review and enjoy see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the Terror of Death V2**

**Chapter 3**

An:

"Normal speech."

'Normal thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon/Empowered person talking."**

**'Demon/Boss summon/Empowered person thought.'**

"Jutsu/Spells/Skill tigger!"

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the .Hack franchises.

After recovering from his surprise from seeing Naruto look like someone that he hadn't seen since he was young Hiruzen Sarutobi knew one thing, that by the end of the debriefing he was going to need alcohol and lots of it.

"There had better a damn good explanation for this Kakashi." said the older man as he gestured to the missing nin and the changed Naruto.

The silver haired man just scratched thee back of his head and laughed sheepishly " I assure Hokage-Sama there is." said the man with seriousness.

_One short explanation later._

Sarutobi was rubbing his temples trying to dispel the growing headache from the tale he was just told, only a incarnation of team 7 could get into that much trouble on simple C-rank, the Sannin were bad and Minato's own team attracted messes but this Team 7 took the fucking cake?

Only a team that contained Naruto could turn a simple escort mission into a full out battle with an A-rank nuke-nin and his protege then had said nuke-nin turn on his crime boss employer to a save country the little turd was trying take over, then get changed to look physically different along with convincing the missing nins to come back to Konoha. Ugh he had thought the boy gave him ulcers when he was in the academy just what the hell had he unleashed on the world?

"And you don't know what happened to change Naruto into his current form?"

Kakashi looked like he was about to speak until he was cut off by Naruto "We do know what changed me it was the black and red energy but we don't why it did this." Naruto indicated the his now silver hair and black apparel.

Off to the side Zabuza listened intently to the conversion knowing the silver haired teen was keeping what happened in the mirror dome to himself because of the political shit storm it'd create, that was the main factor in why he never wanted to Mizukage, he achieved had the rank of Jonin and member of the seven swordsmen of the mist which gave him power, prestige and best of all … minimal paperwork!

Sighing the Sandaime shook his head at this Naruto could be quite blunt "Yes Naruto that is true, for now Team 7 you have completed an A-rank mission and will receive pay accordingly … when everything is sorted out, until then you are dismissed." giving the team a smile and nod "But I have to ask that Kakashi and Naruto remain behind since I have several things that I wish to speak with them about.".

If it were anyone else Sasuke might have attempted to stay and listen any way but this was the Hokage and he wouldn't hesitate to have him thrown out, so without complaint the last loyal Uchiha turned and left the room silently with Sakura following him like a puppy.

Waiting until the doors closed behind the duo and the room flashed blue for a split second signifying that the room was sealed so the resulting conversion could be private.

"Now to get down to business." said the Hokage as his gaze hardened "We have many things to speak about today so we will start off with the matters pertaining to Zabuza and Miss Haku." this made Haku stiffen gaining a slight air of nervousness while Zabuza didn't visibly react.

"I already know whats gonna happen to me." grunted the former mist ninja "I'll most likely get turned over to mist or be thrown in prison." he knew this before he agreed to come here he was doing this to give Haku a better life.

The Hokage sat back and intertwined his finger in front of himself "Normally that would happen but there are unique circumstances that allow me to offer you a better deal.".

"You mean Zabuza might get to stay in the village."Asked a hopeful Haku while Zabuza just raised his unseen eyebrow.

"Yes, you know that with the mist still in turmoil with the civil war that they aren't in any shape to take you back at this time and even when the war ends they wouldn't start a war to retrieve just a single Shinobi even one of your caliber." during the explanation the old man had gained a sly smirk showing why he was feared in the field of politics as well as battle "My offer to you is that you go under a nine month probationary period during which you will be watched by an ANBU at all times, during this time you will be Chunin rank with limited privileges and will be allowed to take on low ranking mission within the village. At the end of the period if you have proven yourself then you will be inducted as a full Jonin of Konoha, along with this you will also provide the village with a list of jutsu that possess. Is this satisfactory?".

The Zanbato wielder took his time to think this over, the deal was pretty good compared to what he would face in other villages all he would have to do is get babysat for a little while then if he was a good boy he would get trusted, tho there was a sticking point that he had to get answered.

"What about Haku?"

"Ah yes Miss Haku is quite simple really." the gathered Shinobi could see the twinkle of a plan in the man's eyes "She was never registered as Shinobi to begin with, she was just a civilian and civilians can move about more freely then Shinobi. They also tend to leave areas that are in war and whose to say that Haku here didn't just flee mist when the war started and learned to defend herself after a time. The deal I can offer Haku is that she be inducted into the Shinobi forces as probationary Chunin with a two month watch time."

"There are two things I want to add they are that I will not start a clan nor will I be forced to marry anyone." these were nonnegotiable she had heard about how those with bloodline were treated in village.

"Hm that does add a bit more difficulty." said the man as he cupped his chin "But I believe there is a way to do this it would involve having a clan of Konoha adding Haku to their register which would give her protection since any attempt to try and use Haku in any way would have to fall under the clan laws thus have the approval of the clan head." Sarutobi was looking pleased with himself.

"That could work." admitted the ice wielding nin.

"Yeah but there one problem with that." interjected Naruto "Where the hell are we going to find a clan that will agree to this, most clans won't let others that aren't related to them in the clan unless it's through marriage." this got the Hokage giving the red eyed youth a meaningful look.

"What are yea looking me for Jiji?" the man's gaze was getting a little uncomfortable.

Shaking his head the Hokage decided to fill in the teen "Naurto the Uzumaki is considered a clan in Konoha, tho a minor one, and is covered under the clan laws and if we were to add Haku to your register anything like Haku fears would have to be cleared with you."Ah there it was the concept was finally dawning on the boy.

"I think that it would be fine, that is if Naruto is okay with it?" asks Haku turning the boy and giving him a puppy dog eyes.

Swallowing heavily Naruto tried not looking at the dangerous expression on the girls face "Well wouldn't have any problem with that if it works." his voice was nervous as he glanced at Haku feeling a blush raise on his face that was hidden by his mask.

Zabuza shook his head at the sight ' Not even dating yet and she's got him wrapped around her finger.' "Fine I accept your deal and from the looks of things so does Haku.".

A coughing noise from the side drew the pairs attention to the Hokage "Good now that it's decided we must find a place for both of you to stay." he was mentally going through a list of places that would suit the needs.

"You could always put them in Naruto's building it has free apartments." stated Kakashi entering the conversion as he read his book.

"Ah a good idea Kakashi ANBU!" shouted the Hokage as three masked Shinobi jumped from the shadows to bow in front of the fire shadow "Please escort these two the apartment building.".

"Hai Hokage-Sama." spoke all three in unison.

After the two new citizens of Konoha left he turned back to Naruto and Kakashi who had put his book away.

"Now Naruto considering your changes I believe it is prudent that we get a professional opinion." he said while standing up with a calming voice.

"What kinda professional are you talking about?" Naruto nervousness came out in his voice it only increased when he felt Kakashi place his hand on his shoulder.

Stepping in front of the teen the Hokage attempted to sound as calming as possible "Well I think you should go to -

_Outside the Hokage tower._

It was a quiet day in the village of Konoha as the people went about their business … that was the peace was shattered by the cry of -

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

This was quickly followed by the breaking of glass as a black blur fell down from the Hokage's office window only to land in convenient cart of hay, the person who emerged from the cart was none other Naruto Uzumaki who had hay sticking out of his hair.

As soon as he was free of the hay pile the now silver hair teen hauled ass anywhere but there.

_Back in the office._

The Sandaime sighed as he watched the black clad boy run as fast as he could away from the tower, he turned back to look at Kakashi who was down on both knees holding his damaged package.

When Naruto heard the word he feared more then if Ramen were outlawed he had lashed out trying to escape his teachers grip, sadly for the man the teen had gotten a rather solid blow to his twig and berries.

"Maybe we should have waited until he got to the hospital to tell him he was going to the doctors." the Jonin's voice was a few octaves higher from the blow.

Groaning he resigned himself to cursing Kami about how no ninja under his command was sane.

_Several hours later._

The old man was pacing in his office waiting for the Shinobi he had dispatched to locate Naruto but none had reported anything the boy could hide when he wanted to.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when a breathless Iruka Umino ran into his office "Hokage-Sama they found him!"

"Where?"

"He had henge'd into a dog and was cowering in a corner of the Inuzuka kennel's." said the scarred Chunin who had to admit it was a pretty good hiding spot.

Rubbing his temple at the migraine that was coming from this "And where is he right now?" he had feeling it would be bad.

Iruka looked to be rather nervous and little embarrassed " Well your going to want to see it." said the man as he gave weak smile.

_Near the hospital._

When the Hokage arrived at the hospital he greeted by the one of the oddest sight he would ever see.

"Yosh Kakashi your student … has gone under a very youthful transformation … and his flames of youth are surely adding to his iron grip." near shouted a man in green spandex with a bowl cut and massive eyebrows as he pulled with all his might.

"Yeah I gotta agree with Gai on this one the kid's like a barnacle." grunted out a tall man with a beard and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"He does have persistence," drawled Kakashi.

In front of him was Naruto with his hugging a lamp post with all his might as the three male Jonin tried to pull him off but so far hadn't succeeded, Kakashi and Gai had each grabbed a leg while Asuma had the teen by his waist.

A sigh came from the front of the boy, there stood a woman with red eyes not unlike Naruto with wavy brown hair dressed in what looked like white bandages made into a dress "The Genjutsu aren't working either he just throws them off with his panic." Kurenai sighed at the terror stricken teen.

Seeing that the Jonin were having trouble removing Naruto Hiruzen had to try his hand at it "Naruto why don't you let go of the pole and just go in for a small check up." he used a voice that he used with some of his more peculiar ninja, many of which were trying to remove the boy from the pole.

Even with the calming voice Naruto was still bug eyed "No way I'm healthy not sick no need to go to the hospital!" he knew the boy had a phobia about the place from when he was younger but he thought it would fade as he aged.

He wanted the teen to let go with out hurting him but that limited his options especially with the teen being near immune to sedatives.

"Hm this an interesting scene." spoke an amused voice from behind him.

Turning his gaze towards the voice he saw a woman in her early 20's with purple spiky hair, she stood close to average height and dressed rather provocatively in a fishnet body suit and with tan trench coat with an orange mini skirt.

"Anko what are you doing here?" her presence wasn't unwelcome but could cause problems with her unique sense of humor.

The scene in front of them seemed to amuse the woman "Oh nothing just passing by and heard what was going on thought maybe I could help." a grin never leaving her face.

"Perhaps you would like to assist in this Anko?" asked the Hokage "But all I ask is that you don't harm him."

"Oh I do like a challenge." said the woman as she walked over where Naruto was hugging the pole "Move over Nai-chan let a pro take a crack at this." the Jonin moved without complaint allowing the purple haired woman to stand in front of the red eyed teen.

"Oi brat!" shouted Anko getting the teen's attention as he looked over to her, what the Gennin saw was mesh covered cleavage as Anko had bent over putting her ample chest only a little away from him. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into the valley many male, and a few female, Shinobi fantasized about.

This distraction allowed his grip to slacken enough for the male Jonin to pull him from the pole, sadly the three had been expecting more resistance so they pulled with all their might, this made the three lose their grip falling on their butts with Naruto going flying away.

His course led him straight into the wall of the hospital head first, upon contact with the ground after ramming into the wall Naruto muttered his last words "Traitorous hormones." then falling into sweet unconsciousness.

Sighing Kurenai turned to her friend and asked "Was that really necessary Anko?"

"Of course Kurenai you gotta play to the crowd and I still got it." a smirk that was only seen on one other person adorned her face.

_Later._

Having woken up from his wall induced sleep Naruto sitting on an examination table looking quite perturbed, his eyes were darting back and forth along with being twitchy. Naruto had never liked this place since had more then a few visits when he was younger he hadn't been here since he was ten and he would have liked to see it kept that way.

He had just been examined by a pair of medics with one being a Hyuga, the two had done all sorts of tests from drawing blood to the Hyuga using his bloodline to examine him which was still going on.

The veins bulged around the medics eyes as he looked intently at him, this continued until the brown haired man spoke "Hokage-sama there seems to be slight problem." his tone flat like other Hyuga that Naruto had met.

Standing to the side of Naruto was the Hokage making sure the boy didn't make a break for it with Kakashi taking the other " What kinda of problem?" wondering if there was some sort of complication.

The man was looking quite uneasy as if he was embarrassed to say it "I can't see past his clothing." the Hyuga said this as if it was the hardest thing to say.

Raising an eyebrow at this, a Hyuga admitting that their much vaunted Dojutsu could not see past some thing, gaining serious look on his face Sarutobi "Kakashi." said man nodded already knowing what to do.

Stepping forward the silver haired man pulled his headband up revealing his Sharingan as he viewed the former blond through the eye his brows shot up to their full extent.

"Daisuke is right." Said Kakashi with a tone of disbelief "Naruto's clothes clothes seem to be made out of chakra but the colors are all wrong, normal chakra is varying shades of blue like Naruto's is a dark blue, but this is black and red but feels solid." he reached out and touched the teen's glove feeling the leather like material.

"If the exam is to continue he's going have remove it." stated the Hyuga " If it is chakra that means I will be unable give a proper reading while he's wearing it but this is just for his chakra coils so he can just remove the shirt."

Complying with slight grumbling Naruto removed the shirt showing that the tattoo's were more extensive then first thought, the medic started the exam but as it continued the man's expression became more shocked as the exam went on.

Seeing this the Hokage asked "Is something Daisuke?" his voice sharp worried for the teen in front.

Shaking himself of the shock the Hyuga medic returning him to his stoic face "Not per say Hokage-sama just different."said the man as he gazed at Naruto "Uzumaki-san is from what I can tell very healthy, but there seems to be another set of chakra coils different from his normal ones.".

This immediately put the room on guard thoughts going to the worst case scenario "Does it have any thing to do with -" said the man leaving the last part out but very obvious what he meant.

"No isn't connected with his tenant." said Daisuke "The color is all wrong for that, it looks like the chakra that makes up the clothing being red and black, the chakra is in a system that seems to mirror his normal one. The amount of the chakra is quite close to his amount of his normal reserves other then that I really can't tell much more."

When the Hyuga was finished talking the other medic spoke up "Hokage-sama the test are all done you'll just have to wait for the blood test to be done, the results should be ready in a few hours I'll send them to your office when their ready.".

The Sandaime nodded as he followed Naruto, who had made a break for it when he heard the word done, out the door towards his office.

_Scene Break_

It had been several hours since the tests were done at the hospital and Naruto was getting bored, and as any academy teacher can tell you a bored Naruto is a dangerous one.

But before the teenager could begin to formulate a prank to entertain himself a knock at the door derails his train of thought.

Sarutobi's sectary peeks her head through the door "Hokage-sama a report from the hospital arrived a few minutes ago do you want me to bring it in?"

Sarutobi perked up at this "Yes May please bring it in I've been waiting for that." the old man threw a look at Naruto to make sure he was distracted from his thoughts.

The elder man began to page through the report making sense of the medical jargon from his experience reading similar things, it wasn't until he reached a certain section of the folder that he found what he was looking for.

After a minute or so silence Naruto spoke up "So Jiji what's the verdict am I gonna make it?"shaking his head at the boy's need to crack wise.

"Yes you are Naruto everything looks fine from what I can see except you seem to have slightly high sodium so cut back on the ramen." ignoring the teen's reply of 'NEVER!' the older man continued " But I did find something that I expected to find, congratulations Naruto you are now the wielder of a Kekkei Genkai."

The two younger men in the room were silent at this revelation, Iruka was the one that recovered first "Hokage-sama are you sure that it's a bloodline because I've never a heard of one being anything like it." as an academy teacher Iruka was quite well informed on most things so he teach them to his students, for him not to know anything of a bloodline like this meant it either was extremely rare or highly classified.

Giving the younger man a small smile before he answered him "It's not exactly surprising that you have never heard of this particular Kekkei Genkai Iruka because there was only one person that had it in recent memory and it's abilities were confused as a unique style of jutsu that the person used." it wasn't uncommon to mistake certain abilities as bloodlines or vice versa as the case was.

"Wait Jiji you knew the person?"asked the former blond since the old man had been talking like he knew the person.

Upon hearing the question from the teen the Hokage gained a rueful grin as if he was remembering a rather embarrassing memory "Yes I met the man that possessed that bloodline when I was younger before I became Hokage one or twice." or more like the man in question had kicked his ass up and down the street the first time they met until his teammates dragged his beaten body back to the village.

Tho that was mostly his fault for challenging the man to a fight and insulting him to boot, ah the follies of youth.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the old days of his youth the Hokage instead focused on the issue before him "I'm not entirely sure how you are connected to that man but considering that you look quite like him and have similar powers to him he must be connected to you through your family some how." but how was the question.

Having kept quiet while pretending to read his book was Kakashi leaning in a corner of the room "Who was this person Hokage-sama, you haven't mentioned their name yet?" Kakashi thought that old man was deliberately avoiding that.

"Hmm I don't know his full name but I knew him as Haseo." as he said this the became serious "Tho you all might know him by his moniker of Haseo The Terror Of Death.".

The silence in the room was deafening as the three Shinobi let the name sink into them, the reactions to it were varied between them with the Chunin and Jonin's eyes widened to the limit while Naruto's face showed confusion to both the name and the reactions of the two older men.

"Err not wanting to seem stupid or anything I don't know that name." admitted the embarrassed teen.

"That's not surprising." was the blunt reply from Iruka.

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that." said the teacher as he tried to wave off his stundent's ire " I meant that it's not surprising that you haven't heard of him because while he was a famous and powerful Shinobi in his day many people don't like to talk about him because of all the trouble that he caused the major Ninja villages, the only reason that I know about him that I was interested in history when I was training to be come an academy teacher.".

"What kinda trouble did he cause." even Naruto's thirst for family could be tempered by the possibility that person was a monster.

Waving his dismissively in front of him to ward off Naruto's concern "Don't worry Naruto he wasn't anything too bad, he just defied the major villages that tried to push around his homeland's allies because they were smaller hidden villages. He was also famous for battling the second Mizukage and Tsuchikage to a standstill on at least two occasions each, it was also said that fought the Nindaime Hokage but so far that is uncertain since it was only hearsay about it." all he said was true that the man had fought and made at least two kages back down, albeit on separate occasions, but for all the facts there were about him there were an equal number of mysteries about him like his powers or who he was since the man was rarely seen anywhere outside of a battle field.

Well Naruto's existence at least proved a few things, one that the man had a family and that the strange powers only he seemed to possess were a bloodline of some sort.

Sitting in his chair was wide eyed from what he had just heard from his former Sensei that his, possible, relative was a badass that had fought at least two kages that were still hailed as some of the most powerful Shinobi ever.

His only reaction was to mutter "damn.".

The revelation of where Naruto's mysterious powers had come from was a rather sobering thought, it had also brought a serious question to the minds of the men.

What were they going to do about it?

Chapter 3 end.

OH YEA! I am back baby, shit how many months has it been since I updated this story. The reasons are three one writers block on the last part of this story, two I am pretty lazy for the most part, and the last I have finally found a JOB. For the last two or so months I have been working at factory in my town and some days I work twelve hours straight which can drain my creativity a bit. Tho hopefully I can bring the speed back up now that I have gotten use to it.

I am also slightly disappointed by the lack of guesses on where I got the idea for Naruto changing things, like his Kunai, into his twin blade weapons. The series I got this from was Kamen Rider Kuuga where the main hero Kuuga can turn various things into his weapons.

Until next time his Granasaber Master signing out.


End file.
